undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hairdressers and Zombies/Episode 3
Patricia looked at the thing in its eyes, they gazed at her lifelessly. The absent look almost made her doubt if it saw her at all. She began backing away toward Denise and Kayleigh, grabbing a pair of the scissors from the rinsing section of the Salon. It then rose from its buffet, which was now continuing to pump blood from its throat and face as it then began staggering after the terrified, chubby lady clenching on to some old, black handled scissors. Kayleigh had now regained her balanced and screamed at the sight of Tosh’s half devoured face. Denise didn’t even have time to register the scream; she was already pushing the counter away from the front door. Sure she didn’t want to leave the kids, who would?! But if it was between them all dying or her escaping and them dying she may as well get out while she can, right? They’d all die either way... “What’s going on!!” Joanne yelled from the backroom. Patricia ignored the shouting and now stood her ground in front of both Kayleigh and Denise; who continued to dismantle the newly built barricade. “Are you all okay?!” she shouted again, pushing herself against the door as to not let anything inside. Both of her children sat, cradling each other in the corner of the room near the back exit. The reanimated man who was once named Andre continued towards its newly found prey, arms out stretched in a lunge. Her only natural reaction was to go forward herself, keeping both of the scissors points together to form a blade. They sliced the skin like soft, tender meat and a dark red, syrup like blood jolted out. The point had pushed in, right through the man’s adams apple. “Urgh” he groaned again, not responding to any pain; as thought he was a child imitating a wooden sword stabbing him by shoving it under his arm. “Get away from me!” Patricia squealed, shoving it away. He fell back instantly, hitting its head on the tips of Tosh’s feet. The scissors still barely hanging on his neck. Denise continued to throw things down, not even turning to see the fate of either Patricia or Andre. “The head! The news said you had to get it in the head!” Kayleigh screamed. “What?! Are you kidding me? What am I going to hit him in the fucking head with?!” she asked as Andre began getting back to his feet. The scissors fell to the floor beside him with a clank. Kayleigh ran to Patricia’s side; she was still clenching the TV remote tightly. “Is that a joke?” Patricia asked sarcastically as she looked down at the remote. Andre grew closer. “Shit...Trish, what are we going to do?!” Kayleigh asked terrified as the chomping man came closer. “Well we aren’t going to kill him with a TV remote that’s for sure...One second, keep him here” She darted towards him; backing against the wall and then walked around him. “Trish! Trish, wait! I—“ “Just keep him busy!” “Well I don’t think he has any plans!...For godsake, Tricia!” Kayleigh cried again backing away. Denise unhooked the chain as Kayleigh joined her against the door. She shoved a chair in front of her which barely even touched him. “Oh god...oh god!” Denise wailed as she began trying to twist the lock; her hands were shaking too much. “Trish!” she screamed again. Andre was looking right at her; ready for the kill. That was however till about half a ton worth of TV came crashing down on his head, knocking him over once again. The satellite TV which had hung on the wall since Patricia had bought the place had been pulled off, taking chunks of plaster from the wall with it. When it made impact the screen had shattered leaving the left side of Andre’s face covered with short shards of glass which stabbed into him, hanging like little icicles. Before in could attack again Patricia beat the Sony black box off his head again and again till there was nothing but brain matter, blood and the occasional chunk of plastic or glass coating the tiles beneath them. “Patricia?! For godsake what’s going on?! Is it okay to come out?!” Joanne yelled. “Just stay in there!” she yelled wiping splattered blood from her face; she looked up at Kayleigh who looked back in disgust. “Is he dead? Like for sure?” She asked, tapping his body with her foot. “Yeah” Patricia agreed solemnly. She then heard the click of the lock unlocking. “Denise? What the hell are you doing?!” she screamed furiously; her face screwed up “Get away from their” Kayleigh watched; still stunned. “For crying out loud! Will someone tell me what is...Oh my—“ Joanne had walked out into the room and closed the door shut behind her; she looked down at Tosh’s body and then over to Andre’s. “I’m leaving! I told you! I told you this was going to happen and you didn’t listen! If we stay here we’re all dead!” “Just get away from the door, you don’t want to let that thing in” “That thing?! We’re in exactly the same position again, she’s on the floor and she’ll be coming back any minute and then they’ll be another one; maybe one of the kids this time, maybe—“ “Hey, you nasty—“ Joanne tried to shout but was interrupted. “Just get the hell away from that door!” she repeated, her face turning redder than the blood on the floor. “It could’ve been any of us! That’s why we need to go...I’m just grateful that if it was anyone, at least it was...well...only her” Patricia and Joanne both looked at her as though they were going to vomit. Well Patricia more like she was going to punch her in the face...and then vomit. Denise was ready to justify her argument as always but before she could she was met by the back of Kayleigh’s hand. Her face turned to the side on impact; a bright red hand print shone on her cheek and a small cut where her ring had dung in delved into her face. “You little cow!” Denise screamed, diving toward her. That was when Patricia got involved dragging Kayleigh, who was planning to do much more than a slap this time back with one arm, while pushing Denise back with the other. Joanne just watched with horror before hearing her children calling for her and going back into the other room. “You’re all crazy! You might want to wait around for the dead to come knocking but I don’t!” “Denise! No!” Patricia yelled; leaving Kayleigh and running toward her. She twisted the handle and was greeted by the hundred mouths which had heard the commotion. Her jaw just dropped in a gasp. She was shaking as she looked at the devastation around her, she tried to back inside and close the door again but they poured in. “Get in the back room! Kayleigh! Now!” Patricia yelled as the two woman backed away; waiting and hoping Denise would be running toward them. The hope however quickly disappeared when they heard the screams echoing from the crowd. She’d attempted to run back but felt a hand yank her back by her hair, if it’d be cut like usual it’d have just missed. Once on the ground she had no time to get back to her feet; they tore inside her stomach and pulled her apart all fighting for the delicious intestines and guts inside. They looked like red noodles flying from a pot. Those who couldn’t join in on the all-you-could eat Denise either continued the left over’s of Tosh or went after Patricia and Kayleigh. “But...but—“ “Now!” Patricia repeated; yanking Kayleigh by her wrist. The two reached the door and began pounding on it like there was no tomorrow... “Joanne!” “Let us in!” “Joanne!!” The two women were now screaming as the dead ones grew closer. “Don’t do it mummy!” Annie cried. “No! They’ll get in!” Lucy agreed. Joanne; who was still pushing herself against the door looked at her two daughters reluctantly and then back at the door. She then took a deep breath; slowing breathing the air back out. “Against the back door; both of you, now. If they get in you get out, do you hear me?!” Joanne shouted over the women’s screams. “But—“ “Lucy! Do you hear me?! If they get in you look after Annie and get out of here, right?...Right?!” She asked again, frustration and urgency building. “Right...” she agreed doubtfully as she took her sister’s hand and sat beside the exit. That was when Joanne swung the door open; the two women flew inside both startled and covered in blood. The three of them then all turned and slammed the door shut again. Joanne went back to pushing against it as Kayleigh slumped down against the wall and Patricia began rummaging through the kitchen draws. Lucy and Annie remained still. That was when the thumps were heard against the door. One; then another; then another... The whole door frame was shaking as Joanne continued to push her twelve and a half stone weight against it. “Have you found anything?” Joanne asked nervously. She had to talk louder as to be heard over the constant knocking. “No...A couple of butter knives, a few forks and some cups...nothing” Patricia snapped; slamming the draw shut. Lucy looked at Kayleigh who was still sat near them concernedly; Kayleigh glanced at her before quickly looking away. She then turned her head back again; Lucy was still looking. “That girl; the pretty one...Is she dead?” she asked nervously. Kayleigh looked at the girl with an expression of total loss and bewilderment; how could she explain what happened? So she told the truth... After taking a second she nodded her head. “Oh...” the girl replied quietly “And the other woman? Is she dead too?” Kayleigh again nodded her head. “Yes! Finally; my lucks not gone completely down the shitter after all” Patricia said proudly her hands emerging from a draw with two sharp meat cutting knives. There was a guy who had a meat stall near the Salon and Tricia had past him every day; an old fella about sixty or seventy. Everyday he’d give the same line of “You like what you see?...The meat I mean” and then gave a cheeky wink and every day she’d reply with the same response. “Sorry, think that just turned me vegetarian” But although he couldn’t persuade Tricia into bed he had persuaded her to invest in buying a set of carving knives which at the time she thought were a great idea. After buying them and getting laughed at she had made a point of using them for a while when cutting sandwiches but the novelty wore off and they ended up in the draw. She never really saw the butcher again much either...Guess he finally caught someone with that corny line; or maybe someone’s boyfriend caught him trying it and he ended up catching a fist...either way he wasn’t there anymore...lucky him. “So? What are we going to do?” Joanne asked. Patricia glanced around the room spotting a wooden table; several names had been cut into it and all scratched out by Tricia when she fired them. “Kayleigh? Can you...” She didn’t bother asking. With her arm and shoulder resting against one side she began pushing it; scratching against the floor and leaving white trails on it. Joanne waited till she was right beside her then moved away; the door began to open but Patricia shoved the table against it. It closed it but didn’t stop the shaking. “Great...Now what?” Joanne asked wiping her hand across her sweaty forehead. “We can all take my car; its parked around back...Most of em’ are out front, we’d probably be able to slip in-between the few out back...How many is there?” Patricia asked turning her head to the small window which was above the exit. Kayleigh, feeling more useless than Tosh had got to her feet and picked Annie up in her arms. “If I give you a little boost can you tell us how many you see?” Kayleigh asked; trying to sound as calm as possible. Annie looked around nervously before reluctantly nodding her head. She then placed her on her shoulders and Annie peered outside. “Do you see any?” “No...Not yet” “How about now?” “No...Wait...Yes! Yes I see them! Get me down!” Annie cried. The thumps at the main door continued...The tables legs began to shake. Kayleigh did so letting her down with a small jump to the floor. “How many did you see honey?” Joanne asked worriedly. “....Lots....” Joanne then lowered her head sadly. “Right...Well plan doesn’t change, we’ll just have to be quick...My car’s right near the door, just parked on the side of the road, Kayleigh here grab this. You can all stay close and we’ll—“ “No, I’m sorry we can’t...We’re stayin’” Joanne interrupted, raising her head and looking at Patricia in her eyes. “What?” she asked in a sharp tone. “I—“ “No, Kayleigh get the kids ready...I’ll talk to Joanne and we’ll all be ready to—“ “No! I’m sorry but we ain’t...I’m not as fit as I used to be Trish, I go out there and I’m dead, okay? I’ll just slow you all down...Annie and Lucy, they wouldn’t leave...Not in a million years...They’re just...just too damn stubborn for that” Joanne said trying to laugh instead of crying. However as much as she tried she couldn’t stop the tears cascading down her face. “But they’ll get in...They’ll—“ “Don’t! Please, just don’t...” Patricia looked at the two girls who were cradling each other again and then looked back to Joanne. She let out a sigh and nodded her head. “Thank you” Joanne said, forcing a smile to her face. “Kayleigh give Joanne your knife...We’re going” “What? I thought you s—“ “Just do it!!” Patricia shouted. She did so silently; handing the knife to her and giving her a sympathetic look before walking back to the door. “Are you sure about this?” she asked in a whisper. “Positive...Y’know Lucy’s hair never did get finished” Joanne said with a smirk. “Sorry about that” Patricia replied. The knocking continued, a crack began to form in the wood. “Well don’t be expecting a tip...And, and when you come back...when this is all over...I expect both their heads cutting, and a full refund and don’t expect a tip” “I wouldn’t expect it any other way” Patricia smiled. The two women looked at each other for a while longer before Joanne wrapped both her arms around her. Patricia stood awkwardly; taking the embrace till it was over. “Right...Well you really better be going” she said, wiping her tears away. “Yeah” She walked toward the door, smiling at the two girls as she past them. Kayleigh slid the bolt on the back door. “Are we ready?” she asked. Patricia looked at the two girls again, knowing what was going to happen she could barely take it... “Yeah...You girls, I’m trusting you to watch this place...That’s a big deal y’know, I haven’t trusted anyone running this place since Kayleigh joined...So don’t burn the place down please” she said. The door cracked again. “We won’t” Annie agreed. “I know you won’t sweetheart” Patricia smiled before pulling the back door open. The two women then rushed outside, closing the door behind them. They heard the bolt click into place again. Both were frozen in place, looking at the mess around them. Cars were flipped, burning. An ambulance had ploughed straight through the bakery across the street. There were bodies, half eaten and half decaying lining the streets. If they weren’t walking they were being eaten... “I...I can’t do this—“ Kayleigh said nervously. “Yes you can! C’mon...It’s just across the street” Patricia replied. The two women began running barging past and knocking down the dead left and right. They were about half way to the car when they heard the screams echoing from the Salon. Kayleigh stopped and turned her head back. “We’ve gotta go back!” she snapped. “Don’t be stupid, just c’mon” she replied as she continued, Kayleigh did not. The dead ones began to close in. “They’re in there....Children, Trish...I can’t leave them!” Kayleigh said crying again. Patricia sighed. “You go back there, and I’m sorry hun, but they’re dead and you’d just but joining them” she said coldly. Kayleigh looked at her in utter disgust. “You’re a heartless bitch, you know that?!” she asked furiously. “Yeah, I do...Now are you coming or what?” She frowned before continuing with Patricia reluctantly. An older woman, in her seventies staggered toward them. Her legs bare and bitten all over. Kayleigh vaguely recognized her and could’ve sworn she had been to the salon before. Holding the knife like a javelin Patricia slid it straight through her wrinkled forehead. She then withdrew it quickly and the haggard old body fell to the ground. They continued running, Patricia swung the blade every so often but often just hit them aside. The two of them reached the road and saw her car, a ford focus. Its left window had been smashed with a brick, the right wing mirror had been torn off by a passing car; it had left scratches right down the side. She could barely recognize it; its green paint which she had hated because it was so bright looked faded and dead. Kayleigh glanced back; the dead were still only a few meters behind them. She pulled out the car keys and pressed the unlock button, it do so making a clicking sound. Kayleigh ran into the passenger’s side, closing the door behind her. Patricia froze; she didn’t move a muscle, the keys were still hanging from her hand. “Trish? What are you doing?! Get in the car!” That was what broke her from her trance; she finally managed to break away from looking at the salon. The salon which had so many memories, so many workers, so many customers...so much blood, bodies...death. She yanked the door open and got inside, the glass crunched under her feet. “Trish, y’know I—“ Silently Patricia lowered her head against the wheel and began to do something she hadn’t done in at least twenty years...cried. Kayleigh stopped and rubbed her back comfortingly. She then glanced out of the window and saw the dead ones were even closer. “I know, I know it’s awful, but we really need to go” she said with some urgency in a whisper. Patricia looked up slowly, wiped her tears away and nodded. “If you tell anyone I cried, I’ll kill you” she said, trying to crack a joke as she put the keys into the ignition. Neither of them laughed. Both however did smile when the engine roared; the happiness was however short lived as it cut off again. “What’s it doing, Trish? What the hell is it doing?!” “No! No!” she cried trying it again; it let out another roar and died. Again it roared and again it died “NO, NO! NOT NOW! YOU CAN’T! NOT NOW!” again she tried and again it failed. The engine roared and cut off again and again drawing the dead closer and closer. Amongst the crowd stood a beautiful girl, with long black hair, who had her whole life ahead of her... Her eyes, which had been so bright and lively now were as misty and lifeless as her equally dead boyfriend. Her face eaten beyond recognition, taking the once gorgeous charm away from her. No, nothing was left of Tosh nor any of those of Turn Head Salon. Cast Category:Hairdressers and Zombies Category:Hairdressers and Zombies Episodes Category:Episodes